


Princes of Vere

by pewterandjaded



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewterandjaded/pseuds/pewterandjaded
Summary: Auguste is the crown prince of Vere and in the position to want for nothing except the one thing he knows he can't have.





	Princes of Vere

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this started out as the idea that Laurent hero-worshipped his older brother and that Auguste wasn't actually the great golden boy he seems to be and somewhere morphed into this self-deprecating/self-loathing/low self-esteem version of Auguste that needs Laurent like air because he's the only thing holding him together and somehow _somehow_ Laurent still thinks the sun shines out of his ass. Don't ask me how we got from point A to point B. ~~It just happened.~~
> 
> Also, **please read the tags.** All of them. I know that there aren't that many, but this does have explicit incest in case you missed it. 
> 
> If you need to me to tag anything else, please let me know.

Logistically, it would be a diplomatic nightmare for Vere and Akielos, but right now certainly wasn't the time to ponder that. The rumours regarding the heir to the throne of Akielos were impressively true. It was the night of a lifetime and not one Auguste could ever have seen coming given how it had begun. 

-

The annual weeklong festival known as La Fête des Pays to Veretians began with a state dinner and included guests from Akielos, Vask, Patras, and Vere. The rulers of each nation along with their top advisors and families were invited to the hosting country to celebrate their mutual peace. It was a welcome and lively affair, bolstering the economy of the four nations while also fostering good will and friendliness between them. Many important political agreements were drafted during the week without worry of excess pressure given the slightly more casual nature of the discussions. If small deals were made between hors d'œuvres, nobody paid any attention. How else was one to get Varennese cloth from esteemed merchants? There would presumably be at least three or four proposals by the end of the week, and it wouldn’t be a state dinner without at least _one_ assassination attempt.

This year Vere was hosting from their court in Arles, and as crown prince and heir to the throne, Auguste was responsible for greeting the guests. If by the end of the night his face hurt from the effort of smiling, well, that was just one of the few pains his station afforded. Prince Laurent had long wandered off, and Auguste expected he could be found tucked in his preferred reading nook in the library pouring over some long forgotten history of their people. It was enough he had been seen, and Auguste was still greeting the late arrivals. The king wasn’t a cruel man, and he wouldn’t be harsh on Laurent who hadn’t been raised to interact with people in the same way Auguste had. After all, young Laurent was a beautiful omega with many suitors lining up for the possibility of taking his hand and as such his access to other people was generally limited.

Auguste spotted a familiar mop of dark brown curls a few tables over. Prince Damianos stood next to King Theomedes, warm and bright as his father talked policy with some of the Vaskian women. Auguste saw the twinkle in their eyes as they hungrily stared down Damianos and his father. It would likely bring them trouble later. The Vaskians revered female alphas above all others and were convinced that only strong, young, virile alphas such as Damianos, and Theomedes in his day, were capable of producing such. As an unmated thoroughbred alpha, Damianos was a top contender for Laurent’s hand even if he hadn’t officially offered.

Auguste sipped the wine in his hands, wishing it was just a bit stronger and that he didn't have nearly as many responsibilities this evening, but now that he had greeted everyone he would at least be able to nibble on something. _If only he could get one of the passing servants to stop long enough to grab something off the tray._ Most of them bustled along, failing to notice their prince’s attempts when a large hand cut off his view as it waved a server in his direction. Damianos smiled brilliantly at him, and Auguste’s mouth felt a touch too dry. He took a nervous sip while the servant worked their way back over. They presented the silver tray with a flourish allowing Auguste to finally snag a few morsels before they made a beeline for the kitchens. 

“It seemed like you were extending quite the effort to flag someone down.” Auguste nodded, swallowing the large bite in his mouth. 

“Yes, it's surprising how easily I’m overlooked despite my prestigious position as the well mannered greeter.” Damianos let out a hearty laugh. It was quite pleasant to listen to, and Auguste stayed silent for a moment too long listening to its echo and letting the beat grow slightly awkward. 

“My apologies. It’s been a strenuous night for me, and it's only barely begun.”

“No need for that. It's understandable, especially as your own brother left you to perform your task alone.” Damianos’ conspiratorial tone sent a warm, nauseating swoop through Auguste’s stomach. There were always rumours of other kingdoms, and of course, the more salacious they were, the more rampant the rumours spread. Auguste knew well Damianos’ preference for blonds, no matter the gender or dynamic. Knowing that his brother had caught his eye, Auguste tamped down his feelings with a practiced ease. None but Laurent would have been able to discern how he truly felt about Damianos’ interest in his younger brother. It seemed likely that Damianos would submit an offer to claim Laurent before the celebration was over, and Auguste would need more alcohol to get through the evening. 

“Ah! Yes, well, I still have more to do yet. It's been a pleasure. If you will excuse me.” Auguste left Damianos alone with a puzzled look on his face. His strict upbringing had him chiding himself for leaving his guest unattended, but even after crossing to the opposite side of the hall, he couldn’t shake his mixed feelings towards the Akielon prince’s interest in his younger brother. Regardless, it wouldn’t be for him to decide, and he had slightly more important things to think on as he made his way over to King Aleron and Queen Hennike. 

-

Auguste had to have offended the gods because in the cruellest twist of fate, despite having previously gone over the seating arrangements for the banquet, some last minute changes had placed Auguste directly between Damianos and Laurent. He preferred the previous arrangement that had the Akielon prince on the other side of his parents, closer to his father, but one of the Patran nobles insisted on being closer to both King Aleron and King Theomedes to discuss trade matters which led to the unfortunate seat swap. If he thought about it at all, he was certain that his mother and father agreed to the change in the hopes that their proximity to each other might be enough to inspire Damianos to realize his desire to court Laurent. Auguste sat back in his chair, chalice of wine in hand, as Damianos leaned towards his younger brother who was showing more interest for the Akielon prince than any of the other suitors he had met with. Laurent teased the poor alpha with witty jabs while he lapped up the attention with a wide grin on his face. Auguste didn’t miss when Laurent adjusted his hair, pulling it from his collar where it had tucked in on itself. The smallest whiffs of his pure omegan scent spilled out from the tightly laced jacket that both protected Laurent’s sensitive scent gland and prevented him from being scented. Damianos leaned forward further with his hand braced against the arm of Auguste’s seat. His stomach roiled at the scene.

“Excuse me.” Auguste smacked the now empty goblet down on the table causing the two to jump back in their seats. He ignored Laurent as the pretty smile fell from his face. Sapphire eyes glanced up at him silently questioning the abrupt change in mood. 

“Auguste…”

“My apologies. I will return shortly.” He made for one of chambers behind the hall to relieve himself before wandering off to one of the balconies for some fresh air. He found one thankfully unoccupied and sank down on the sturdy railing. It would be a long evening, and he could afford a few moments of peace while the dinner continued. After all there was still the exhibition following dinner which would officially end the activities of the first evening. He planned to enjoy his small respite before returning to the frenzied atmosphere inside. 

The week promised to be an exhausting one given how the evening was panning out. Auguste knew it was partially because he was expected to attend every event without exception. Laurent wasn’t required to exert himself to the same extent, but he often kept his older brother company all the same. The amount of time Laurent spent with him during the fête had dwindled over the years, especially if it was a year where it was not hosted in Vere, but Auguste didn’t begrudge his brother for it. He knew Laurent was sensitive to the unfamiliar alpha hormones he was exposed to. There had been more than one occasion where exposure to a particularly strong alpha had pushed his heat up a week or two. Auguste took solace in knowing that if absolutely necessary, he would be able to leave early that night. Many of the other attendees would do so to try and get a full night’s sleep before the hunt the next morning but only after enjoying the pleasures of their pets or slaves. 

Auguste didn’t indulge in the Veretian custom of pets for a variety of reasons. One such reason was his uncle’s _peculiar_ taste in pets. King Aleron had gone so far as to ask him to not bring his pet to court due to the extreme distaste most had for his uncle’s preference. The thought alone left a sour taste in his mouth. However, the true reason he didn’t follow the custom was not one he preferred to think on. It was enough that he endured his situation without complaint. Auguste frequently reminded himself that there were worse things to be endured and that he was exceedingly lucky with his lot in life. Regardless, the king and queen expected him to remain on their behalf that evening as they would bow out after the opening performance. 

The exhaustion Auguste would feel the next morning was inevitable. He knew that he would be up all night thinking of whether or not Damianos would request to pay court to Laurent. If Damianos didn’t ask for a private word with King Aleron during the hunt tomorrow, he would be in for a rough week. It would make everything much easier if the engagement party rolled into the planned festivities. He wasn’t certain he could stomach another celebration if they held out. 

The party noise dimmed suddenly, and Auguste whipped his head toward the opened door that had been shut by none other than Damianos. It was strange enough that he had sought him out earlier before dinner but twice in one night made him certain he knew what Damianos was looking for. He wasn’t ready to hear him ask how he should approach the great King Aleron for Laurent’s hand. Damianos dipped his head in acknowledgement towards Auguste as he gave him a questioning smile, dimple lifting slightly. Auguste’s eyes flew to it before he returned the gesture. He felt strangely vulnerable in a way he hadn’t felt with anyone except Laurent. A small part of him wanted to lean back and sink into the rock, disappearing from view, but he resisted the urge to make himself small. He had been taught to never cower before an alpha, but as a prince Auguste would shame himself greatly if he acted on his baser instincts, no matter if Damianos made him want to crawl under a rock and never be subject to the pitying look on his face ever again. 

“Laurent – your brother, the prince asked me to search for you.” If Damianos noticed the way Auguste flinched at the familiarity and ease with which he said his brother’s name, he said nothing about it and opted to ramble on instead.

“He said that had the both of you disappeared there would have been talk. He was worried – are you well?” 

“Yes, quite. I apologize if I caused you any worry as well. I’ll return at once.” Auguste kept his voice steady, already getting to his feet to leave. Damianos shifted back so that he blocked the doorway, not quite meeting Auguste’s eye. 

“Was there something you needed, Prince Damianos?” He didn’t know what to make of the silence, but the longer they stood there without speaking the more uncomfortable Auguste became. He didn’t want to be confronted with his feelings, not here where the wrong person could overhear him showing the emotions he kept hidden.

“Damen.”

“I’m sorry?” Auguste was surprised at how perfectly Damianos said the Veretian diminutive of his name. 

“You’ve always been welcome to call me Damen. You used to when we were younger. It never bothered me.” There was an uneasy pause when Damianos took a breath to continue but said nothing.

“Was that all?” Auguste asked delicately. He didn’t want to offend him, but if Laurent was truly concerned, Auguste didn’t want to keep him waiting.

“We’re – we’re friends, aren’t we? We can speak openly without fear or deceit, can’t we?” The conversation was rapidly becoming more confusing for Auguste. For a man of little words, Damianos’ rambling was both perplexing and concerning. His hulking frame tightened like a coiled spring, and if Auguste allowed himself to notice the smell, the anxiety coming from Damianos was disconcerting. 

“Of course…Da-damen,” Auguste fumbled over Damen’s name. “If there’s anything troubling you…” He couldn’t truthfully say he’d listen, not when it meant he might have to hear Damen’s confession of his desire to make Laurent his mate. A small voice in his head screamed at the alpha while Auguste swallowed down the feelings he was working so hard to fight right now.

“Why is Laurent the only one accepting suitors?” It was like a dagger straight through his chest, splitting him open and leaving his insides to be picked at by carrion. 

“Because he is the only one who will be able to accept them. I should really be getting back.” 

“He said that he would have me, but only if you accepted a suitor. It seemed strange to me that you hadn’t already received an offer. How is Laurent out in society if you aren’t betrothed? And yet no one has ever spoken of you having a lover or mate.” Auguste took a deep, steadying breath. Damen moved closer, staring at him, waiting for the answer to a question Auguste couldn’t, no, _wouldn’t_ respond to. Damen’s warm hands grasped his shoulders. The touch was unexpected. It was the kind of gesture Auguste was familiar with seeing having observed the affectionate man over the years, and yet, he would never have thought he would be on the receiving end of one of his comforting gestures. 

“Forgive me. I don’t care to speak of it. It’s more than enough that Laurent has said he would choose you. I’ll inform my father – ” The swell of Damianos’ alpha rage had Auguste go limp under his large hands. Damianos released him instantly. The hormones in the air dissipated in strength but still lingered.

“I shouldn’t have done that. That was unkind. I just – well, nevermind. I apologize.” He stepped back from Auguste who straightened his spine, trying his best to maintain his dignity despite having done exactly what he had attempted to prevent himself from doing earlier. It was all too easy to bend under a man like Damianos. 

“Please forget that I said anything. I’ll inform Laurent you’ll be returning presently. Excuse me.” Damianos left without another glance back, and Auguste gave himself a few minutes to relax and shake the uneasy feeling within him. He couldn’t make sense of Damianos’ questions. If he had been looking to ask about a future with Laurent, why had Damianos brought up Auguste’s noticeable lack of partner? He laughed at the passing thought that maybe he had gotten it wrong and that the great Prince Damianos was interested in him, but no one would pass up a jewel like Laurent for someone like him. Crown prince or no, Auguste could offer no one a future.   
-

Auguste swept over his appearance to ensure he looked perfectly presentable before returning to the dining hall. Damianos was engaged in a conversation with a man on the other side of him, one of his guests from Akielos if Auguste was not mistaken. It made it a bit easier to breathe not having to immediately jump back into forced conversation. Laurent’s expression spoke volumes as he sat rigid, barely relaxing at the sight of Auguste.

“Where have you been?” he hissed. Laurent turned and smiled in their parents’ direction, clearly to inform them of his brother’s return.

“Getting some fresh air. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Laurent frowned but didn’t object. Auguste waited while Laurent’s eyes scrutinized his appearance before judging him okay. He leaned into Auguste once he took his seat, rubbing his head into Auguste’s neck affectionately as he scentmarked his brother. Laurent’s hand gave a gentle squeeze on his thigh, a silent reminder of his presence. Auguste patted his hand, trying to remember everything in this moment. He wouldn’t always have the luxury of his brother’s comfort. 

Once the first three performances had finished, Damianos and his guest excused themselves. Auguste gave him a polite nod but didn’t go out of his way to engage them. Laurent, on the other hand, turned around in his seat and whispered to the alpha. The only words Auguste caught were enough to get a grasp of what was being said.

“…tonight Damen…” After reaching whatever agreement they had come to, Laurent scooted closer to Auguste, curling into his brother as best he could. Auguste knew he was being pacified when Laurent let out a light, pleasing scent, rubbing his face and neck into Auguste’s shoulder. He couldn’t be upset even if he wanted to be. The small contented purrs in his ear were enough motivation to push through the rest of the evening. 

The final performances barely held Laurent’s attention as he intermittently dozed off, trying his best to stay awake. By then, most had left with their pets or slaves as they grumbled about the early hour they would be waking at the next morning. Auguste waited until the final spectacle ended, a beautiful recital of an excerpt from a traditional Akielon epic, before he took Laurent back to his chambers. At his bedroom door, Laurent blinked up at Auguste.

“Let me stay with you tonight.” Auguste considered the request. On the one hand, it would likely cause him to be late in getting up as he always slept more soundly with Laurent there, but on the other hand, he could use the comfort Laurent’s presence would provide after the exhausting evening.

“Are you certain, little one?” Laurent nodded. Auguste directed them further down the hall. He dismissed the servants and opted to help Laurent out of his clothes and into the bed before undressing himself. When he went to climb in, Laurent stopped him.

“Wait,” he mumbled, barely lucid. “Will you return my jewels to my room? I don’t want to forget them in here and then hear about it all day tomorrow.” Auguste sighed. He didn’t feel inclined to do it, but the soft whine Laurent gave was enough to have him sliding into slippers, candle in hand, and tiptoeing back down the hall to Laurent’s room. He deposited the jewels on Laurent’s vanity and turned to leave when a large hand covered his eyes and another pressed against his stomach, pulling him back against the chest of a man. Fear spiked his system as his thoughts wildly assumed the worst. The candle in his hand prevented him from grappling the larger man, forgetting in the heat of the moment that it could be used as a weapon itself. He tried desperately to think of a way to extricate his body from the secure hold when the hand on his stomach released him momentarily. He felt thick fingers wrap around the hand that held the candle and gently pry it from his grip. It was placed on a solid surface given the clumsy thunk the brass made before the hand returned to his stomach. Auguste’s body relaxed at the touch which made him even more nervous. There was no reason he should be relaxing into an unknown assailant, though it was rather difficult to refer to the person as an assailant when he was being exceptionally gentle with Auguste. The man’s hands were warm and familiar. Auguste realized that he knew these hands just as he knew that Laurent had forgotten his planned tryst with Damen who had likely been waiting for him in his room the whole time. The alpha dropped his face to Auguste’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“You smell so perfect.” Auguste opened his mouth to correct him, but the words didn’t come. How did he explain that the smell he was picking up was a mistake? Laurent’s heavy scent prevented the alpha from realizing the truth. Damen spun him around and just when his brain processed that he needed to stop him before this went any further, Damen uttered something low under his breath.

“You kept me waiting.” Damen’s mouth found his with very little trouble, even with the meagre light from the candle. Auguste’s hands automatically slid into Damen’s hair, tugging the alpha closer. He didn’t think to question how easily his body moulded against Damen’s or how wonderful Damen’s mouth felt on him as he trailed kisses along Auguste’s barely stubbled jaw and neck. Damen’s large hands were the only things keeping Auguste upright. Trickling warmth ran through him, igniting again and again with every touch and kiss. Once Damen’s lips found the spot just below Auguste’s ear, any remaining tension in Auguste dissolved with a tiny whine. Damianos paused when he noticed the shift. It was just long enough for Auguste to have a clear thought. 

“Damen – Damianos, please.” At his name, the alpha sank his teeth into his neck, ripping a new moan from Auguste. He shivered and pleaded once more, loosening his hold on Damen’s hair.

“Damen, Damen – ” Damianos hummed into his neck making a slow swipe with his tongue that had Auguste inhaling sharply through his nose before finally pushing the alpha away.

“Wait, stop.” Damen froze. A thick, uneasy feeling left Auguste chilled to his core. Even though he had been the one to stop things, he worried that Damen finally realized his mistake. The lover he was looking for was sleeping in his brother’s bed, waiting for his return. Auguste’s breath quickened and he couldn’t get the words to come out. Damen moved forward slowly, allowing Auguste the option to pull away before he wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back gently.

“Are you okay?” Auguste didn’t respond.

“Do you – shall I go?” Auguste couldn’t speak. There was no way he wanted him to leave, but he knew that Damen wouldn’t appreciate Auguste deceiving him and he was too honest to do so. He pulled away from him and forced himself to take a step back, chest heaving from the pain radiating through him from his own actions. Damen attempted a step forward, but Auguste shook his head. Damen didn’t move again.

“Have I misunderstood?” Auguste could never have imagined Damen’s voice in that fragile tone. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to speak. 

“I couldn’t let this continue without revealing the truth. I wouldn’t – I couldn’t – ” He took in a shaky breath. 

“What truth is this?” Damen’s voice was tight. Maybe he would assume it was some convoluted Veretian trick. If it ruined the potential union of Damen and Laurent, his father would be furious with him. Auguste should have spoken up sooner instead of drowning in the affections of a man he had spent years dreaming about.

“You have the wrong brother. I’m sorry. I know you came here for Laurent, but I – ” A chuckle choked off Auguste’s response. When it wasn’t followed by the explosive alpha rage he was anticipating, Auguste blinked up at Damen. 

“Auguste, of course I knew it was you. It was supposed to be you. The light is not so poor as to not be able to distinguish you from your brother.” Damen was standing right in front of him, keeping his distance and careful not to touch Auguste. 

“I don’t understand.”

“Laurent mentioned, well, he knew that I was, _am_ …interested in you. He and I spoke earlier this evening after he caught me gazing at you. Just before I left, he mentioned that the feeling was mutual and that I should wait here for you to arrive. I was worried at first that it was some trick, but…” Damen grinned. Auguste couldn’t speak. Nothing made sense. Why had Laurent done this? What was his brother thinking? If he gave in, what would it mean for him? For Laurent? For Damianos? His breaths came quick wheezes. The alpha broke his stance and wrapped his arms around him, crushing Auguste against him and releasing a soothing scent. It was one that a mate might give off when their partner was upset, and suddenly, Auguste didn’t want to restrain himself anymore. 

“Kiss me.”

“Are you certain?”

“Please.” Auguste clawed at Damen’s shoulders. “I would be yours even if it is only for tonight.” Damen needed no further encouragement and picked him up easily. Auguste’s legs wound around his middle. They kissed hungrily as Auguste directed them to the bed. Damen sat down carefully, cradling Auguste in his lap. He had never felt small, but in Damianos’ arms he was positively petit. Auguste tipped Damen’s head back and carded his fingers through Damen’s soft curls while he kissed his way up Damen’s jaw until he reached his earlobe, tugging it between his teeth. Damen’s hands glued themselves to Auguste’s thighs and rear, rolling their hips together. Their clothed erections brushed against each other, and Damen gave a deep groan when he repeated the action. Auguste nosed his way further down Damen’s neck finding his scent gland oozing with his arousal. He flicked his tongue out expecting it to taste as musky as it smelled but a bright sweetness exploded in his mouth. 

“More,” Damen growled. Auguste didn’t need the command to continue. He sucked the skin as it swelled, drawing it into his mouth. Only when Auguste felt the urge to bite down did he release it. The alpha’s arousal was everywhere. The thin bed shirt he was wearing suddenly felt like too much clothing. Auguste gave a heated whine, tugging at Damen’s chiton. The alpha reluctantly released one of his hands to unpin it quickly, the cloth pooling at his hips before he stood up, Auguste still in his arms, and kicked it away. Auguste desperately tugged at the cloth keeping him decent and felt relieved when Damen ripped it open, throwing it to the floor. Auguste’s hands explored Damen’s freed shoulders and chest, pinching a nipple, feeling it harden beneath his fingers. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Damen chuckled. He was a comfortable warmth that Auguste had always wanted to be enveloped in. He couldn’t keep it, but if Damen would heat him through this one time, it would be enough. Auguste met his mouth letting his languid kisses speak for him as Damen fingers explored the surface of Auguste’s skin, pausing every now and then to observe even the most minute of his reactions.

“Yes. Alpha – ” Auguste breathed against his lips. Damen stopped moving. Auguste panicked momentarily before Damen rolled his hips up, his naked erection brushing against him. Auguste had never felt such heat before. 

“Alpha?” Damen repeated huskily into his ear. Large hands plied Auguste’s cheeks apart, fingers massaging the outside of his hole. Auguste ground down into the touch, wishing for more. He wanted to be split open on Damen’s heavy cock. 

“It was involuntary. _Does it displease you, alpha_?” The second sentence was spoken in Akielon in a way that no fine man of Vere should be familiar with. Damen tucked his face into Auguste’s neck.

“You will make me spill before I am ready. Who taught you such things?” Auguste wrapped his arms around Damen’s neck and whispered into his ear.

“I will tell you, but only if you fill me.” He rocked his hips up just enough to slide against Damen’s length.

“But there is no oil.” The slight petulance to Damen’s tone had butterflies exploding in his belly. Auguste reached a hand around to loosely work Damianos’ cock. It twitched in his grasp, leaking heavily into his palm. Damen thrust into his hand weakly, trying to get Auguste to stimulate his knot which was half-formed. Auguste pulled back releasing his hold while the alpha grumbled at the loss of contact. He dashed across the room before Damen could drag him back searching for the drawer he knew Laurent kept the phial of oil before returning to the bed, toes cold from the stone floor. He settled back into Damen’s lap, pulling out the stopper and passing the glass to Damen.

“ _Will this do, alpha_?” Auguste used the broken casual Akielon once more, relishing the twitch he felt against him.

“It’s a start.” Damen coated his fingers, rubbing them together to heat the oil before returning them to Auguste’s tight ring. Auguste couldn’t help the small whimper as Damen coaxed him open, easing Auguste into what was coming in the absolute slowest way possible. Auguste dropped his head against Damen’s who watched every twitch on his face as he moved his fingers. When Damen finally slid a finger in, Auguste sighed in relief. He wasn’t expecting Damen to be so patient, especially given he was an alpha, but if it would prolong their time together, Auguste wouldn’t complain. He trailed his lips back down to Damen’s neck, licking at the sheen that covered his scent gland. Damen growled, sending little shivers up his spine. The contrasting thick odour and sweet taste gave Auguste a heady feeling; it made him want to suckle it until Damen knotted him. 

Auguste almost didn’t notice when Damen slid in another finger. The stimulation was barely enough. Though Damen’s fingers were large, in equal proportion to the rest of him, Auguste craved more. Damen’s skill was evident and he could very easily make Auguste come from this alone, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Another finger slipped in, not quite as easily as the second, but it went in painlessly. A careless brush had him shaking in Damen’s lap, hands fisting soft hair as Auguste panted into Damen’s neck. 

“Did you like that?” Damen repeated the motion and Auguste writhed. The pleasure bordered on overwhelming. Damen stopped stroking his fingers over the sensitive gland when he knew it was too much for Auguste and worked him open. After what felt like æons, Damen removed his fingers, lined himself up, and slid into Auguste carefully. It was a stretch despite the prep that Damen had done, but Auguste felt sparks skimming across his skin. It was _perfect_. It was exactly what he wanted, _what he needed_. It was infinitely better than his wildest dreams.

“Yes. Please, please – more.” Damen eased the rest in, waiting for Auguste to adjust. Auguste couldn’t do much else apart from keeping himself partially propped up, so Damen shifted back until his feet found the bowers of Laurent’s bed. He planted his feet on them to keep from sliding on the silky sheets with Auguste astride him. He gave an experimental thrust and Auguste crumpled forward. The low moan Auguste made when he repeated the move was all it took to spur him on. Auguste was unable to stifle the noises coming from him. Damen grabbed a handful of Auguste’s golden hair, dragging his attention back to the man beneath him. Auguste hummed, eyes glazed and face flushed as he smiled down at Damen. 

“You’re so thick. Damen, it’s so good. Damennnn –” Damen growled possessively, hands sliding down Auguste’s sweat-slick frame to rest on his hips. Auguste whined impatiently, mouth hung open as any and all sounds fell from him. Drool dribbled down his chin as Damen fucked into him perfectly. 

“D-deeper. More. _Harder, Damianos._ Please.” The lewd slapping of skin on skin couldn’t compare to the sounds that Auguste made when Damen heeded his requests. Both felt tight, on edge, close, but not quite enough. Damen pulled out, ignoring Auguste’s needy cry, sitting up on his knees and shoved Auguste’s face down into the bedding as he roughly manoeuvred them into a better position. Auguste’s pert ass swayed in the air, and Damen wasted no time in entering him again. It was far deeper and the both of them felt it. 

“I’m close, so close. Please, Damen.” The words came out breathy and short as he approached his climax. Damen could feel his knot beginning to swell, and the way that Auguste accepted the growing size had him groaning.

“There, gods – Damen, give me your knot, please. Breed me, I – ” Damen snarled, leaning forward and slamming into Auguste. His teeth found Auguste’s throat and bit down, cutting through the skin with his teeth as Auguste froze and came on the duvet. Damen was right behind him, knot swelling and rolling his hips as ropes of come painted his insides. Afterwards, he pulled Auguste into his chest gently, turning them on their sides to make it more comfortable for them both. 

Auguste had never felt anything like this before. The euphoric high took him a while to come down from, and as he did, he became aware of Damen nosing into his neck and the light kisses that Damen trailed over his throat. This was everything he had ever wanted. A chill worked through him when Damen licked over the spot he had mauled with his teeth.

“I thought I marked you. I wanted to so badly.” The small whisper made everything come crashing down. He pulled away, forgetting that they were still connected and whimpered as the knot tugged him not too gently back. Damen wrapped an arm around Auguste, pulling him flush against his front.

“Why can’t I have you?” The words were so raw that Auguste felt a few tears slip out before he reached down to the hand rubbing his stomach and intertwined their fingers.

“I said it before Damen, nobody can. I can’t mate.” Damen hummed unhappily.

“Why is that?” The question came out quickly, but there was a hesitance that spoke of Damen’s concern for Auguste’s feelings. He swallowed thickly before letting the heavy words roll off his tongue.

“When I was a child, I succumbed to a terrible fever, and my scent gland somehow became infected. The physician informed my parents that the only chance for my survival was to cut into it and drain the infection, but the likelihood of my survival was low and the procedure was unprecedented. They decided to do it anyways. As you can gather, I survived, but no one realized how it would affect me later on. I think they assumed that eventually it would heal, and I’d be able to present as if nothing had ever happened. I never did. They say I’m like a beta, but I can’t receive mate marks like they can, and it doesn’t feel right anyway. I’m _not_ a beta. My parents didn’t know what to do when Laurent presented, but I told them it wouldn’t be an issue. I can still legally rule Vere until Laurent has children, then I’ll step down and pass my kingdom onto him and his children.” Auguste heaved a deep, shuddering breath. He wasn’t ever ungrateful for being alive thanks to everything his parents had done to save him, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel empty or broken for not being whatever dynamic he should have been. Damen didn’t speak for a while, cradling Auguste in his arms.

“I’m thankful you’re alive, but I wish it could have been different.” 

“Even if I had been able to present, there’s no knowing what dynamic I would have been. It will be better that you have Laurent. He will be able to give you heirs and take your mark. Besides, he is a beautiful and caring person. He will make a perfect mate.” Damen sighed softly but didn’t press him further. They remained silent, enjoying the last of their fleeting moment before Damen’s knot deflated. Auguste moved quickly off the bed, as quickly as he could once the shock of pain set in. Having never been knotted, he hadn’t expected the sharp pain that came after. 

“Do you need help cleaning up or getting back to your room?” Auguste wondered if Damen had noticed his limp.

“No, it’ll be fine. You’ll need to leave before I call the servant in to clean. If you’re seen like this, it’ll ruin everything.” Auguste hobbled to the door to open it, but Damen stopped him. 

“Wait, just – ” Damen couldn’t ask for it, but Auguste tilted his head up automatically. It would hurt later, but the feeling of Damen’s mouth on his eased the ache in his chest for a moment. Auguste pulled away first, but Damen made a displeased grumbling noise, pulling his face back in and planting one more soft, slow kiss to his lips before they parted.

“Do you know the way back to your room?”

“Yes.”

“When I open the door, move as quickly and as quietly as possible.” Auguste threw open the door, paling instantaneously. His stomach churned violently as the person waiting outside the room entered, shutting the three of them inside Laurent’s room.

-

Auguste felt shaky and cold as his younger brother stepped closer. His presence wasn’t alarming in and of itself, but the look he wore on his face as he glanced between him and Damen made him nervous. If something was wrong, it was likely due to a misunderstanding on his or Laurent’s part. In any case, the cold sneer he sent Damen left him nauseated. 

Laurent locked them in the room, sending Damen another glare before cautiously approaching Auguste. Concern radiated off of his younger brother and he wasn’t exactly certain why that was. Laurent reached out, caressing Auguste’s cheek, thumb dragging across the bone and down his face and neck to where two bite marks sat next to each other. His fingers brushed the broken skin. 

“You could smell your performance down the hall. I had to order the servants to bring scent blocking candles to place at the end of the hallways. You’re lucky it didn’t reach the master chambers.” Damen stood stock still, warily eyeing Laurent who walked around behind Auguste, throwing his arms around him. Auguste flinched before leaning back into the touch. Laurent’s scent was soothing, and Auguste’s knees gave a little. Stretching up onto his toes, Laurent tenderly kissed the bite-marks left behind by the alpha. Auguste couldn’t help the shiver that slid down his spine. It left him feeling far more naked than he already was. The alpha’s eyes followed the pair of them silently, and Auguste knew Laurent was testing Damen when he reached down and wiped the traces of oil and dried come on Auguste’s thighs, rubbing his fingers together. Damen’s eyes gleamed at the action, and Auguste shifted nervously, hyperaware of the situation.

“What are you doing?” Auguste mumbled.

“Are you worried? I think you’ll be surprised to find that Damen will like this far more than you think.” Laurent’s breath was hot on the shell of his ear as he made sure that no one but Auguste could hear him. Then Laurent’s mouth was on his before Auguste could argue back. Auguste didn’t reciprocate and tensed when he heard a startled noise. He couldn’t discern the look on Damen’s face, but a thick wave of shame coursed through him.

“I didn’t ask for this,” Auguste breathed. Laurent kissed his cheek in apology but didn’t move away from Auguste’s side. 

“Damen, I promised you everything in your wildest dreams, did I not?” Laurent asked. It was more a statement than question, and Auguste could easily read Damen’s face as he flushed and swallowed, staring at the pair of them. It had likely never occurred to Damen that he could perhaps bed both princes of Vere at the same time, but now that they were locked inside Laurent’s chambers, the idea came easily. 

“I know this may be hard to understand given how slowly your brain seems to be working, but I believe I did ask a question.” 

“Laurent,” Auguste chided. Damen didn’t seem at all upset by Laurent’s impatient goading. The lust on his face cleared a little as he straightened up. 

“You spoke truthfully. Now name your desire, and I’ll grant your wish.” Auguste gaped at his brother and the alpha.

“W- what is this?” He stepped back from his brother whose face had hardened. Auguste had never seen Laurent act this coldly towards him. His frosty personality had kept most of the Veretian court at bay, but Laurent had always been warm towards his older brother. He had never displayed any of the calculative tricks that Auguste knew he was capable of. To be on the receiving end of Laurent’s play hurt more than knowing everything he had just shared with Damen was a one-time thing.

“How could you?” A small flicker of pain briefly passed through Laurent’s eyes. Damen on the other hand moved forward as if to comfort Auguste when Laurent whipped his head around and hissed at the alpha. 

“Stay, Damen. Auguste, maybe you should have more trust before you wildly assume things.” Auguste and Damen waited for Laurent to continue. Neither one wanted to interrupt him given his small outburst. 

“I will change the conditions on our arrangement, but they are conditional. I will only offer this once, Damianos.” Whether it was his correct name or the serious tone, Damen nodded grimly at Laurent to continue. Auguste longed to slip away to the comfort of his room. 

“We can announce to our parents tomorrow that we would like to be officially engaged. I can take your mark during the week if your father has concerns that I will back out, but you must also court Auguste. Secretly, of course. I would not impose anything that would destroy the peace between our kingdoms. If you don’t wish to accept, then we can still be engaged, but I will not take you as my mate for a full year, and we will never bed each other except for the consummation and a few heats so I can give you heirs. You can fuck others to your hearts content, but I will never love you if you say no to Auguste now.” Laurent’s words hung heavy in the air. Damen recovered first, mouth closing as he considered the options Laurent had presented. When Auguste finally digested Laurent’s proposal, he clamped his jaw shut, trying to rein in his emotions. It was futile.

“Absolutely not. I do not agree to this. Laurent, you have no idea what you’re doing. You’re jeopardizing everything and for what? For me? This is pointless. You are Vere’s future. Do not throw a chance of happiness so lightly. Do not play at my feelings. This is unnecessarily cruel. Damen does not deserve to be treated this way. I cannot offer anyone anything. He knows this already. It’s a waste –”

“You are not a waste!” Laurent shouted, voice vibrating and face flushed with emotion. 

“For what it’s worth Auguste, I’m inclined to agree with him. Even considering your…situation.” 

“So what then? Where would this lead us? Wouldn’t it be messy and too complicated if you mark Laurent and court me? There’s no way that this wouldn’t end poorly. At the end of the day, I can’t be marked. I can’t bear heirs. I have no diplomatic or strategic value. If, no, when this ends, and it _will_ end, _I_ will be the one to suffer. You two will be able to carry on together. It makes no sense to add this clause when it would only damage the potential of your union. You will experience far more happiness without my presence.” 

“Stop determining your worth based on whether or not you can be claimed or provide children. You’re far more than that, and if father had any sense, he would have realized that for himself and found some way to give you a better purpose. You deserve happiness just as much as I. Tell me you don’t love him. Tell him you don’t love him.” Laurent turned back to Damen whose eyes flew wide at the confession. Auguste hung his head, stomach sinking. “Tell me that you are perfectly happy alone, and mean it, and I will drop my clause. Otherwise, it stands.” Auguste said nothing, biting his lip to prevent the bitter tears from leaking. Damen cleared his throat. He waited for Auguste to speak, but when it became apparent that he wasn’t going to object, Damen moved forward ignoring the glare Laurent gave him. His hands cradled Auguste’s face, slowly easing Auguste’s lip from his teeth. 

“Is it true?” Auguste cast his gaze down to the floor, trapped under Damianos’ piercing look.

“If I told you my answer would be the same no matter what you say, would you tell me the truth?” Damen pressed. Auguste reached for Damen’s hands, moving them off of his face. 

“I think I have carried on for far too long this evening. I have acted in poor judgment. I apologize for my actions. Whatever you decide, I will support wholeheartedly. I only wish for your happiness. For the both of you.” Auguste didn’t look up from the floor. He didn’t need to when the sour smells coming from Laurent and Damianos said enough. They were hurt and frustrated. A flash of courage or perhaps foolishness had Auguste speaking once more. “Not that it matters, Damen, but yes. It is true.”

Auguste glanced around for his torn nightshirt. He could only imagine what would happen if he was caught nude in the hallway outside in his bedroom when a huge force knocked into him causing him to lose his balance. Damen’s strong arms caught him round the middle. 

“You know, I would never have thought that I would feel the need to say this to you, but you are a fool, Auguste.” 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Laurent joined in. 

“Yes,” Damen answered. His brown eyes glittered as he stared down at Auguste. “It was always yes.”

“Of course it was,” Laurent quipped back smugly. 

“You will have some plan as to how to make this work, I assume?” Auguste asked. He had given up the desire to fight upon seeing Laurent and Damen so elated at his choice. He felt certain he had made the better one. 

“Obviously. Do you want to participate or would you prefer plausible deniability?” Auguste turned around in Damen’s arms to get a look at his brother who was naked. He could feel Damen’s excitement against him. The idea of watching his brother with him was enticing. However, if he truly had the future to look forward to, one that had Damen in it, it wouldn’t be the only time this was offered. 

“I think that I will be stealing your shirt and returning to my room. I will have to be up in a few hours. I don’t think I would last unfortunately.” Damen held him tighter, a quiet plea to stay. It was endearing and a small fluttering feeling in his stomach almost made him change his mind. He brushed some of Damen’s curls off his forehead.

“I will take my leave.” Laurent watched as he took his clean shirt and draped it over his head. The wary look on his face told Auguste that Laurent had not calculated on him not staying. He seemed nervous. Auguste leaned in.

“If you want me to stay, I will.” There was an uneasy silence between them.

“He will be gentle with you if you ask.” Laurent said nothing, but he turned his face up at Auguste. A silent question. _Was he gentle with you?_ Laurent’s face hardened as Auguste prepared to leave. He pressed a kiss to Laurent’s forehead and felt a trembling hand on his wrist. Laurent’s dark blue eyes searched Auguste’s face. 

“Yes, all right.” Auguste relented, breathing against Laurent’s lips. “Don’t expect too much of me.” Auguste tossed the nightshirt off gracelessly, cupping Laurent’s face and kissing him softly. Laurent’s mouth opened with a small gasp, and he let Auguste ease his tongue into his mouth, licking the silken underside of the muscle and tasting him. Fine tremors beneath his fingers made Auguste realize that he was not the only one aware of Damen’s heated gaze. He paused for a moment and slowly wrapped his arms around Laurent, kneading soft cheeks under his thumbs. An appreciative grumble behind them made Laurent startle. He imagined Damen working himself to full hardness despite having previously come a short while ago, a benefit of being a thoroughbred alpha. Auguste focused his attention on Laurent knowing that although he was attempting to come across as confident to Damen, he was far from it. 

Laurent’s eyes slid closed as Auguste pressed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, down his neck, and across his shoulders before returning to his scent gland. He usually avoided the sensitive gland given the memories associated with it. It was Laurent who had discovered that Auguste could not receive or give a mark. Auguste could still hear the urgent growl of Laurent in his ear begging him to mark him, circumstances and consequences be damned. It had been a sobering moment when the brothers had realized that while they had prevented a political, and likely personal, disaster, the cost of the knowledge left both feeling hopeless. Auguste wanted to wipe away the negative associations of their previous attempt knowing that this time Laurent would receive the mark he wanted, even if it didn’t come from Auguste. 

Stiffened shoulders were the only sign that Laurent gave of his mixed feelings regarding the attention Auguste was giving his scent gland. He couldn’t help sucking it deeply into his mouth, purpling the flesh and nipping at it as Laurent became more sensitive. Cold hands clamped down on Auguste’s shoulders as he continued to suck marks up and down Laurent’s neck whilst he removed his hands from the swells of Laurent’s lush behind to brush the pads of his thumbs against rosy nipples. His brother shivered and pulled Auguste closer. 

“More,” Laurent begged. He almost never spoke whenever they were together, not needing to ask his brother to give him what he wanted. Auguste always knew what he needed. He flicked his eyes back to Damen who watched them with a warm smile and a hand slowly working his thick cock. Laurent’s eyes followed Auguste’s and he sucked in a breath. Auguste wrapped a hand around Laurent’s dripping cock, smearing some of the slick the dripped down his balls and thighs over his hand to lubricate his grip. Laurent gasped and fucked into Auguste’s grip. Auguste let Laurent mouth at his neck, lingering over the scar where his scent gland lay useless. Warmth trickled down his spine at the wet heat pressed against the bite marks left behind by Damen. 

Reluctantly, Auguste left off of Laurent’s scent gland which had begun to throb under his tongue. Laurent nearly wailed at the exposure to the draughty room. Auguste almost changed his mind, but then saw Damen slide in behind the needy omega, pressing his mouth to the mark left behind by Auguste. He sank to his knees, mouth watering at the slight musk of Laurent’s sweat and cloying sweetness of slick. The small cock twitched when he breathed on it. 

“Nnngh. _Please._ ” Auguste looked up to see Laurent fisting Damen’s hair in one hand and the other reaching behind to clamp down on the alpha’s side as he ground back on Damen’s cock. Laurent’s whole body shook. One touch would probably be all it took to have him topple over. Auguste gripped the base of Laurent’s cock, tightening painfully to prevent him from coming too soon. Blue eyes glared at him as he let loose a vicious snarl. Auguste appeased him by wrapping his lips around the crown of his cock that was half hidden beneath foreskin. With practiced ease, Auguste swallowed him down to the root. Laurent’s knees gave, but Damen rumbled in approval behind him and wrapped his arms around Laurent to prevent him from falling on top of Auguste. He blinked up at the pair of them, feeling a few tears form from the feeling of Laurent brushing the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks had Laurent flying to his tiptoes. The shudders and whimpers pouring from Laurent made Auguste half hard again to his surprise. 

“ _Alpha. Please. **Please.** I need to come._ ” Laurent’s perfectly fluent casual Akielon made both Damen and Auguste freeze. 

“The bed. Now.” The command rolled between the three of them, and Laurent shivered in Damen’s arms with relief. Auguste felt the same, feeling a whooping sense of freedom to do whatever Damen commanded of him. He made it to the bed first, gasping as pleasure coursed through him upon completing the command. Laurent climbed on top of him, bruising his lips with a kiss and sliding down to bite at his throat and chest. Auguste wrapped his knees around Laurent even as he felt the scorching alpha press down against Laurent’s back, smothering the both of them with his weight. Something broke free in his chest. Maybe it was the weight of them both on top of him or simply the knowledge that this was real and not a dream, but whatever it was made him desperate to share in the experience of their first coupling. He pitched a low whine and ripped his arms from between his and Laurent’s chest and wrapped them around Laurent’s neck, pulling him closer.

“I need you.” Laurent sought his face even as Auguste tried to bury himself in his brother’s neck. He felt a kiss being pressed to his cheek as Laurent pushed up and made space. 

“No!” Auguste shook bereft of the comfort Laurent and replaced with a cold emptiness between him, Laurent, and Damen. A soft cooing and gentle shushing calmed him down. Damen wrapped a warm hand around the back of his neck and squeezed. His mind floated free as his body melted beneath them. He hadn’t thought he could be gentled like an omega, but it seemed that Damen was able of making him do so. Purrs vibrated against him as Laurent adjusted his legs to slip between them. 

“Will this be too much to be beneath us?” Laurent’s eyes had lost some of the lustful spark that inflamed them as he looked down in concern. Auguste shook his head.

“No. ‘S good.” Laurent’s face went blank before a slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Laurent cast his gaze over his shoulder. Whatever he needed from Damen made him nod once before he eased himself into Auguste. He wasn’t as long or thick as the alpha by far, but Laurent was curved and perfectly so. Having long explored Auguste’s body, he was able to brush against his prostate, pulling a weak moan from him. Auguste could feel when Damen entered Laurent, his body seizing up at the sensation. He placed a lazy kiss against Laurent’s temple, catching Damen’s lust blown eyes. Auguste shot him a breezy smile.

“You should mark him now. He’s wanted it for ages,” he slurred at the alpha, drunk on the hormones and emotions rolling through his body. Laurent narrowed his eyes on Auguste and snapped them shut as Damen thrust into him. The sound of their skin smacking together even as Laurent’s thrusts faltered made Auguste tingle, feeling as if all three were caught on the edge of a precipice, waiting to jump together. One of Damen’s hands latched onto Laurent’s waist, dragging him back with each push forward. His other hand grabbed his chin and stretched Laurent’s neck up and to the side without over straining it. Auguste watched in awe, failing to register the lack of stimulation on his end as Laurent went still. Laurent and Auguste’s eyes met and mirrored each other’s anticipation as Damen quickened and groaned as he came all too quickly inside Laurent. Auguste felt detached from himself as Laurent’s eyes fluttered shut and mouth fell open in a silent scream when Damen sunk his teeth into Laurent’s neck. Laurent grunted out an affirmative sound as his come spurted out onto Auguste’s opened thighs. 

“Damianos,” Laurent breathed. Auguste felt the fog lift from his mind as he watched the pair bond. Part of him ached, desperate to know what it felt like, but another part soared. He knew the tears in his brother’s eyes were of joy, and there was nothing that could have made him happier. His vision blurred as Damen released his teeth from Laurent’s neck, licking over the wound to clean it and ensure it would scar with his mark. Damen’s deep brown eyes ran over his face, accessing the emotions playing across it. Damen nudged Laurent’s cheek with his to have him focus on Auguste. Laurent’s eyes opened and widened in shock at whatever he saw on his face.

“Auguste, we haven’t forgotten you – I’m –” Auguste shook his head and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. 

“I’m happy. I’m overwhelmed and overjoyed and happy.”

Although both Damen and Laurent offered to finish Auguste, he declined and basked in afterglow of their romp, _their mating_. Once Damen’s knot deflated, he climbed under the covers in the very middle of the bed and tugged the pair of them underneath with one brother in each arm. Laurent began to doze almost immediately, nuzzling against Damen’s chest with self-contented purrs. Auguste smiled dreamily at him. 

“We’ll meet you before you go down to the hunt,” Laurent started, voice thick with sleep. Damen and Auguste waited to see if he would continue but only heard heavy breathing. 

“I think he’s worn out. I’ll trust you follow whatever he’s schemed up. I ought to return to my room.” Damen huffed in objection. Auguste looked up at the alpha. He looked exhausted but seemed to be holding off sleep. Auguste wriggled up to place his face closer to Damen’s. He cautiously brushed the hair back from his face, fingers lingering on the alpha’s face. Damen blinked slowly. 

“I –” Auguste stopped to swallow the emotions crawling up his throat. He took a deep breath and brought them back under his control.

“I would love nothing more than to stay right here and wake up with you tomorrow, but there will be scandal enough with all that’s occurred without my presence. Whatever he has planned, it wouldn’t include me publicly.” Damen’s arm flexed, drawing them closer together until there was barely an inch between their mouths.

“You know in Akielos we have a tradition where if there is more than one omega in a family, the alpha can choose to mate them all. Provided the dowry is paid.” Auguste’s breath hitched. An image of different life came unbidden, one where he was an omega, properly omega. Damianos wouldn’t have taken his time to court himself or Laurent but politely demanded for the pair of them per the Akielon custom. His father wouldn’t have agreed initially, but he knew that Damianos would have secured them both in the end. Knowing he could give Damen children and staying with his brother, their children growing up together and never having to part from those he loved. He took a shaky breath.

“If only that could be an option, but as it is, we must deal with the cards we’ve been dealt.” Damen frowned but didn’t protest. When Auguste finally tried to pull himself away, Damen squeezed Auguste’s hip and pulled him closer, kissing the mark on his neck. 

“I will keep giving you my mark until you wear it always,” the alpha promised. Auguste swallowed again and kissed Damen and hoped he could feel everything he couldn’t say with his kiss. With a final kiss to Laurent, Auguste stole his nightshirt and snuck off to his room.

Auguste fell into an easy sleep, drowned in Laurent and Damen’s scent. He woke up the next morning with barely enough time to get dressed for the morning ride. Quickly dressing himself, he moved with urgency in order to be on time. His lower back ached from the previous evening, but the ache left him warmed, especially knowing what had come to pass between Laurent and Damen. One of the kitchen maids offered him some fruit and cheese when he snuck into the kitchens for a quick meal. He asked one of the house servants passing through to make sure the scent blocking candles were refreshed in his hallway. She dipped her head in acknowledgement and hurried to complete her task. 

King Aleron greeted him warmly when he made it out to the hunting party. King Theomedes, King Torgeir, and a few other nobles had assembled in the courtyard. It looked like many would be late due to their enjoyment of the previous evening’s revelries. By the time the kings grew impatient of waiting out their riding companions, King Theomedes’ expression had turned stormy. It was well known that it was unlike Prince Damianos to miss out on the festivities, especially the hunt. He didn’t seem worried by his absence, however. 

“Well, it looks like only one of our sons bothered to be present for our ride this morning, King Aleron. I suppose we should get on with it. I don’t believe –” The Akielon king stopped as he took in the large horse riding towards him. Prince Damianos sat atop his mount with Laurent riding pillion. 

“What is this?” King Aleron sounded amused as King Theomedes stared slack jawed at his son. Theomedes looked over at Aleron, both of them sizing up the couple in front of him. 

“Apparently, when my son makes a decision now, he does not inform me he has made it.” King Theomedes seemed miffed, but given the implications, not entirely displeased with Damianos.

“That was likely Laurent’s doing, not your son. Let us hear from them ourselves.” Laurent shot Auguste a look. He knew to feign ignorance at what they would unveil for their fathers. Sure enough, Laurent’s top was loosened enough around his neck for both kings to make out the mark there. They sat stunned. 

“Well, out with it.” King Aleron attempted to be stern, but the glowing smile betrayed his overflowing happiness.

“I’m sure it is obvious to all present, but Prince Damianos is my mate. I realize this affects the other suitors paying court to me, but I’ve made my decision. If there is any objection, I will apologize for any offense, but obviously the mark cannot be undone.”

“No, it cannot.” King Theomedes didn’t seem to understand quite why King Aleron was chuckling, but he joined in all the same.

“Regardless, it seems we now have a new Royal Highness, Prince Consort of Akielos. Doubtless cause for celebration. I think we can get filled on particulars this evening if that pleases our Brother of Vere?” King Aleron nodded in assent. 

“We can also discuss what this will mean for our countries,” King Aleron added, sparing a glance for Auguste. 

“If it pleases you, father, I would like to sit in on these agreements.” Laurent’s blasé attitude towards his freshly mated status fell away as he honed in on his true purpose.

“Certainly. We will continue this later. For now, let’s ride.” 

The hunt proved successful, and many saw it as a good omen that both Prince Damianos and Prince Auguste were able to down an animal, a boar and hart respectively. The castle was humming with excitement as the rumour of Prince Damianos’ and Prince Laurent’s engagement spread. Unsurprisingly, one of the Veretian alphas who had offered up a claim left, indignant they had been passed up for an Akielon, but even they could not spoil the festive mood. Laurent returned from his discussion with King Theomedes and King Aleron with a small smile on his face. He didn’t speak much for the rest of the evening, dozing off and on against Damianos who had an arm permanently attached to his waist. They looked happy, and Auguste didn’t know what to think. He started to feel that he couldn’t trust the feelings from the previous evening to hold over, and it was beginning to look like he was right. 

When Auguste retired for the evening, he felt stiff and sore from his ride. There was an exhaustion that seemed to sit deeper in him. It weighed him down with every step he took. He rang for a bath to be drawn and sank into the warm waters wishing that he could sink beneath them and come up without the heaviness on his chest. The warmth was calming, and he sat in the tub until the water grew cold. Laurent was sitting on his bed when he came out of the bathroom. 

“You left early.”

“I’m feeling quite tired after yesterday and today. I wanted to get some rest.” 

“I will be leaving with Damen when they return to Akielos at the end of the week.” 

“Congratulations. I’m sure that will make things easier for you.” 

“Yes, it will, and in turn, I have made things easier for you.” Auguste blinked at the papers Laurent smacked down on the bed.

“I have requested that Damen and I make Marlas the centre of our political power. It would be easier to rule both countries from there. We will be adding to the castle there to make it suitable for royalty. Naturally, the nobles who will be removed from the castle will be compensated enough to overlook their feelings in response to the relocation. Additionally, I have insisted that in order to keep things fair, after my marriage to Damen, you will not lose your place as Crown Prince. We will jointly rule Vere, and it will be passed on to my second child. Damen will rule Akielos, and our first child will inherit Akielos. If, however, the three of us agree and after my children have made it to ten years of age, we can agree to merge the countries. Theomedes was rather reluctant, but I made it seem that you would likely not be willing to such an agreement. Oh, and speaking of marriage, I will be married next month at Marlas.” By the end of Laurent’s explanation, Auguste was silently weeping. He kissed Laurent’s cheeks and dropped a lingering kiss on his mouth. 

“You have asked for far more than you should, but I cannot say I’m not grateful. Truly, you are the best thing in my life.”

“One of them, I’m sure.” Laurent’s soft smile melted the last of his insecurities. 

“I’ve asked Damen to wait on courting you until after we are married. I’m sorry if that causes you pain, but I don’t want to risk anything until after we have secured our arrangement. After the ceremony, we will likely stay in Marlas to oversee construction and to be ready in case we are called to Arles or Ios, if needed. Within the year, you must convince father that my need of you is greater than his. I want you with us.” 

“You’re positively terrifying, you know that?” Auguste dropped a kiss to forehead.

“I would do anything for you.” Auguste didn’t question it. He had already proven that was true. 

“Stay with me until I fall asleep. I want as much time with you as I can get before you leave.” Laurent nodded and scooted back so that Auguste could slide under the sheets. Sleep came easily.

The week passed without incident. The formal engagement announcement came on the final day along with the announcement that the marriage would take place the following month. The shock at how quickly everything was coming to pass was overridden by the sadness of the Veretian court losing their second prince. Laurent rode back with Damen. 

A week before the wedding, Auguste rode down to Marlas to help provide assistance for the wedding. The days slipped by quickly, and Damianos and Laurent were married. It was grand and beautiful with official celebrations lasting for a week after the wedding and unofficially dragging out for a month. True to Laurent’s word, the day after Laurent and Damen were married, Auguste found Damen waiting outside his chambers to go for a ride. Finding Damen just as eager as he had been that first night in Laurent’s room recalled the warm feeling that had bloomed in his chest that night. Knowing he had been missed as much by Damen as he had missed the alpha finally settled the last of his worries about Damen’s feelings. They spent a week revelling in each other’s companies before King Aleron called him back to Arles. 

It took Laurent and Auguste three months to convince their father that Auguste’s presence was essential to the changes coming for Vere and Akielos. When he finally arrived in Marlas, Laurent and Damen stood waiting in the courtyard, tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. That evening when Auguste returned to his room, Laurent and Damen were waiting and ready to spoil Auguste with affection. As they lay in a bed far too small for the three of them, Damen insisted that he would have one made to fit them. Laurent whispered his upcoming and far-flung future plans to Auguste who hung onto his brother’s every word. 

“You know, it is said that it was one kingdom once,” Damen interrupted Laurent. Auguste smiled.

“Yes, I believe I’ve heard that said before.”


End file.
